Alpha Against Alpha
by Glowing3yes
Summary: Scott gets drunk and has some fun then meets another alpha. They seem to be good but it all ends differently...
1. Chapter 1

**Scott's POV**

"So, there are two different kinds of werewolves? Beta and alpha." Liam asks me.

I reply, "Exactly. There are two different ways to become an alpha though. By one, stealing the power or two, just being... good I guess." I'm trying to inform Liam on more of this stuff. We are in my living room on my couch. Then there is a knock on my door. I smell Malia and Kira.

"Come in!" I shout. Kira opens the front door and walks in then Malia follows.

Malia sits by me, "What are you guys doing?" She asks me.

"Just teaching him about the super-natural world." I smile. Kira sits by Liam.

Malia says, "I'd like to know more myself. So teach away."

"There are three different eye colors of the werewolf. There is yellow, a nice bright color. That is the main beta color. Then a cold stale blue when you have killed somone while you are still a beta." I look at the three to make sure it's getting to them.

Malia glows her eyes blue, "Like mine. A cold stale blue color for this beta."

"Then the red comes along. That eye color is for an alpha like me." I glow my eyes red to show them.

Liam sighs, "We pretty much knew that."

"Well I'm done teaching all this for now." I stand up.

Kira tells me, "In that case, want to go to a party?"

"Another one?" I continue, "Too many, I swear. The last one we were at someone died."

Malia does a baby face, "Please?" I look at both Kira and Malia.

"Um... fine. I'm staying sober though. Where is this party anyways?" I say after a minute.

Kira smiles, "At Danny's house. His parents are leaving for a month so he has the whole place."

"Okay, when is it?" I ask.

Malia stands up, "Tonight."

"Okay, lets meet at Danny's house in the front yard at 8 o' clock?" I suggest. Malia and Kira agree, "You coming Liam?"

Liam shakes his head, "Nope, I don't want to ruin your part. I'm just a freshman, I don't belong in your types of parties." With that, he stands up and leaves.

"I better go get ready." Kira does same as Liam, stand up and leave. So it's just Malia and me in my living room.

Malia says, "It's six o' clock right now so what are you doing until the party?"

"Probably watch a movie." I think of popcorn, ooh delicious.

Malia smiles, "That sounds good. Can I stay and hang out with you?"

"Sure." I put in the movie 'Divergent' and we watch the movie together. We both finish five gigantic bowls of popcorn.

When the movie is over, we check the time. It is now seven fifty.

"Let's go to the party now." I tell Malia.

I hop on my motorcycle and she sits behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, "If I fall, I'm taking you down to." I just laugh and we drive to Danny's house. It only takes a few minutes. There are many cars in front of his house. Malia and I wait patiently for Kira. When she arrives, we all greet each other. Lydia and Stiles walk up to us too.

"Lets go and party!" Stiles puts his arms up. We all cheer and go in the house. I drink some beer and dance on the dance floor. Kira joins me. She seems really drunk and we've only been here a few minutes. Malia then dances with Kira. They both are dancing drunk. Some guy hands me a plastic cup and it's filled with liquor. I don't care about what I said earlier. I drink the whole cup and feel dizzy. When I look back to Kira and Malia, they seem like a couple the way the two are dancing on each other.

Stiles startles me, "Hey man! Look at our girls, making me feel all tingly the way they are dancing. Woo!" When I turn around Stiles is gone. Then I look back at Malia and Kira, they are kissing. That looks nice... I go up to the two and grind on Kira. Then after a while Malia is looking sexy so I move over to her. I get a boner jjust looking at Malia.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hear Derek's voice.

I smile and keep dancing, "Having fun!"

"With Stiles' girlfriend?" Derek sighs, "You must be drunk. Scott, we need to go."

I kiss Malia on the lips, "No, this is fun."

"Scott, come on!" Derek yanks me away from Malia.

I shove Derek, "Leave me alone, I'm trying to have fun."

"You don't understand, we need to go!" Derek hollers at me.

Danny joins the scene, "Woah, chill out dudes. No fighting in my party."

"We won't be disturbing anymore because we are leaving now." Derek tells Danny and grabs me. By the time I am out of Derek's grasp, we are out the party.

Derek grabs a bucket from his car, "Luckily I was prepared for you being drunk." Then Derek dumps all the water in the bucket on me.

"What the...?" I am more confused than angry. I was drunk for sure. And I kissed Malia!? Terrible things happen when I'm drunk.

Derek throws the bucket down, "Lets go, there is another alpha here and wants to talk with you." I get in Derek's car and he drives us to his loft.

"Hi." I say to the new person standing right before me. It is a teen male who is tall, has blonde hair styled with AXE's 'messy' look. They guy has very visible muscles and is wearing a tight black shirt with grey skinny jeans. He has on black vans and a golden watch.

He says, "I'm Carlos. Nice to finally meet you McCall." Carlos shakes my hand.

"So, what's up?" I stand awkwardly.

Carlos smiles, "Just trying to see what type of alpha you are. I'm guessing... true alpha?"

"Actually, yeah. What kind are you?" I ask.

He tells me, "Just plain old Alpha. If I were a true alpha, I would probably be way more cool like you."

"I am not cool. I used to be then, I got involved with saving Beacon Hills." I laugh.

Carlos gets serious faced, "Yeah, so I heard about someone called the um, Benefactor? Do you know who he or she is?"

"Nope. I have been trying to get to that nut it's really hard. The Benefactor robbed the Hale's. We are trying to find him so we can get the money back and get him to stop hiring assassins to kill all of us super-naturals." I realize I am opening up to Carlos a bit too much.

Carlos crosses his arms, "Yeah, screw him."

"Yep." I say.

Carlos shifts his weight to his left, "Because of the assassins the Benefactor hired, my girlfriend is dead. I will rip his throat out if I could. I heard you beat an entire alpha pack."

"Yeah well, no. I didn't beat them it just worked out." I am feeling uncomfortable now.

Malia runs in, "Hey Scott! Why did you leave? We weren't done yet." She then pushes me to the floor, sits on my lap and kisses me. I pull away.

"Malia, please get off of me." I don't want to just shove her off me.

Carlos smiles, "Your girlfriend eh?"

"No, actually it's my best-friend's girlfriend. She is just drunk." I say. Malia gets off me and flirts with Carlos.

Carlos laughs, "She is cute when drunk."

"That's enough." Peter pulls Malia away from Carlos, "My kid is not being with you."

I stand up, "Why do you care so much about the benefactor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lydia's POV**

"Stiles! Stiles? Has anyone seen Stiles?" I walk around in Danny's house trying to find Stiles.

Danny points to the door, "He left a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." I say and sprint out the door. Stiles is laying down on the grass in the front yard.

He mumbles, "Oh say can you see?"

"Stiles." I walk over to Stiles.

He smiles a drunk smile, "Hi Lydia."

"Get up. We need to get away from here and find Scott. There is another Alpha in Beacon Hills trying to kill him." I try getting Stiles up.

He laughs, "Sure and there is a assassin killing people."

"There actually is. Get up!" I grab Stiles' arm and pull him up.

He frowns, "No." Then Stiles drops to the ground again.

"Get up." I slap Stiles.

He stands up, "Leave me alone." I sigh and walk away from the party. It is dark and cold so I speed walk. Where would Scott be? Derek's loft.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" Scott asks me when I'm in the loft.

The alpha that wants Scott dead smiles, "A banshee, I haven't seen one in forever."

"Scott, we need to go." I tell Scott.

Scott asks me, "Why?"

"Please, just listen to me. We need to leave or he does." I look at the alpha guy.

Scott says, "What? Carlos is fine."

"No, he really isn't." I glare at Carlos.

Carlos walks over to me, "What did I do Miss Martin?"

"Stay away from me. I know what you want and I can't let you have that." I back away from Carlos.

He whispers something to Scott and leaves Derek's loft.

"What just happened?" Malia walks down the stairs with Peter.

Scott looks strange, "Uh..."

"Scott, don't act all weird about... you know. We were drunk so it wasn't really either of us. So um, what happened?" Malia glances at Peter for a second.

Scott says, "Lydia came in and Carlos left."

"So nothing really." Malia sits on the couch.

I tell Scott, "Don't trust Carlos. He is trying to find your weak spot and kill you. Carlos wants you dead."

"What?! Carlos seemed like a chill dude. Where did you get that idea?" Scott doesn't believe me.

I say the honest truth, "I heard more voices from other banshees. Carlos is bad news." I didn't mention another thing I heard because nobody would believe me. The voices said Carlos is the Benefactor, I'm not sure if I believe that myself.

"Well in that case, don't trust Carlos." Malia pulls out her phone and reads something, then puts her phone away again.

Scott agrees, "Yeah that settles it."

"What did I miss?" Stiles trips as he runs in the loft and falls. I help him up.

I ask, "Are you sober now?"

"Yeah, I jumped into a pool and remembered what you said about some other alpha trying to kill Scott." Stiles pants like he just ran a million miles.

Scott says, "That explains why you are soaked. Where is Kira?"

"I have no idea. I tried finding her at the party but I just thought she came here." Stiles sits by Malia on the couch.

Derek complains, "Dry off before you sit on my couch." With that, Stiles goes up the stairs.

"Kira went somewhere with Liam. When she and I were dancing Liam came and took her somewhere." Malia stands up.

Scott runs to the exit of the loft, "Lets go find them."

"I'm going to stay here and try to get more information about Carlos." I tell Scott. Malia runs up to him and the two leave.

**Liam's POV**

"Seemed like you were having fun at that party." I say to Kira.

She smiles, "Yeah, a bit too much fun. I'm never getting that drunk, again."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me control my anger so I don't wolf out on people." I look Kira in the eyes.

Kira frowns, "I don't think I can. I'm a fox so I have no experience with wolfing out and how to control it. Maybe you should ask Scott."

"Oh, well... okay then. I'll take you home now. What's the address?" I start the car. Even though I'm under age, I can drive.

Kira gets out, "It's fine. I can drive myself." She then walks down the dark road and disappears into the night. I drive to my house and go inside. On my couch is my mother and Violet.

"Hi Liam." She wickedly smiles at me.

I yell at Violet, "GET OUT!"

"Liam! That is no way to talk to our guest." My mom protests.

Violet stands up, "No, he is right. I better go." When she walks past me, I am cut on my arm. I fall on the ground in excruciating pain.

"Enjoy your night, and Liam don't worry. The wolfs bane will harm you more than the other kind." Violet walks out the door.

My mother kneels by me, "Liam are you- oh GOD! Your eyes are yellow!" Then she backs away from me and runs into her room. What did Violet mean by 'other kind'? Two different wolfs bane I guess. I look at my arm and in the cut is yellow. Must be a rare type of wolfs bane because the one I see most is purple. And why the hell did she say don't worry? All I know is I need to find Scott but I am in so much pain I can't even stand up. Now my mother saw me as a monster, again. Why does my life suck so much!?

**Malia's POV**

"When you were dancing with Kira, um... did you like it?" Scott asks me as we search for Kira.

I tell him, "Seriously? I was drunk. And to answer your question, I did like it. Not sexually, I liked it because it was fun."

"What about when you two kissed?" Scott is starting to annoy me.

I stop walking, "Jeez, I did like the kiss but I didn't like that I kissed Kira. Okay? Can you stop asking me all these weird questions about me and Kira?"

"Fine let me ask about you kissing me in Derek's loft." Scott mumbles.

I say, "Or about when _you _kissed me at the party."

"Fair enough, lets keep going." Scott continues walking and so do I. I catch Kira's scent.

I direct Scott, "This way."

"Shouldn't I be leading?" He asks.

I sigh, "Fine, go ahead alpha of the pack. Lead away."

"Okay then lets go." Scott takes lead. We follow Kira's scent in silence.

We are at Kira's house within twenty minutes of walking.

"I don't smell Liam so Kira got home safe." Scott sighs out of relief.

I tell him, "I am going back to Derek's loft now."

"Wait, why?" Scott stops me.

I say, "Because I don't need to be here. Watch, you are going to ask Kira about the party and dancing with me, blah blah blah."

"I didn't say anything when you two were dancing in Mexico." Scott smiles.

He is really using that, "That was a serious time."

"Whatever. I won't say anything, okay? Just... come on." Scott drags me to Kira's door-step. He knocks.

Kira's mom answers, "Hello Scott and Malia."

"Hey, um can we come in?" Scott asks Kira's mom. She lets us in. Scott and I walk to Kira's room.

Kira is eating pizza, "Hey guys."

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott sits by her.

Kira is confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Because you left with Liam somewhere so I just thought something happened." Scott smiles.

I leave the room and Kira calls after me, "Malia where are you going?"

"Leaving." I walk myself out the front door.

I then sprint toward where I killed my mother and sister, "Hi mom and sister, I miss you. I love you too. I am sorry about what I did... I uh, am a were-coyote on on a full-moon... this happened. I am really sorry. I love and miss you two. I hope you're in a better place now." I just sit next to my mother's car.

"Why are you here?" A rusty woman's voice asks me.


End file.
